1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular jacks for electronic communications connecters or the like and methods of broadening the pitch of jack terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional a modular jack for electronic communications connectors. The modular jack includes a jack housing 1 made from a dielectric material, such as a synthetic resin, and a number of jack terminals 2 assembled into the jack housing 1. The jack housing 1 has a plug opening 3 into which a plug (not shown) is to be inserted. The contact portions of the jack terminals 2 are press fitted into the jack housing 1 such that they are aligned side by side with a small pitch and come into contact with the plug terminals. The connection portions of the jack terminals 2 project from the jack housing 1 with a relatively large pitch so that it is easy to solder or bolt them. For these reasons, a number of terminal grooves 4 have been provided on the top 1a of the jack housing 1 in such a manner as shown in FIG. 7. See Japanese Patent Application Kokoku No. 63-46536.
As FIG. 8 shows, it has also been proposed to stamp the jack terminals 2 such that they have a contact portion 2a which is aligned with a small pitch and a connection portion 2b which is aligned with a large pitch.
However, with the structure of FIG. 7, it is necessary to assemble the jack terminals one by one, resulting in the decreased productivity. With the structure of FIG. 8, the amount of material waste is so large that the manufacturing costs are increased.